Death Wish
by Kanikula
Summary: "Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it."-Harry finds out the full meaning of this ancient proverb. Follow the saviour of the wizarding world as he travels to a new dimension.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:Don't own anything!

As he was making his way to the Astronomy tower of Hogwarts Harry Potter was concerned. As a fresh graduate of the Auror Academy he was extremely cautious. His life made him be cautious, after all.

It was three years after the defeat of Voldemort and the battle of his life. During that time Harry became extremely skilled in his DADA classes, breaking the NEWTS records, even surpassing Dumbledore in practical skill if not theoretical application. In those three short years he accomplished Mastery in DADA and was well in his Transfiguration and Charms masteries as well. It seemed that the foreign fragment of Voldemort's soul has been leeching his natural magical reserves. When this foreign influence was removed his magical core, already uncommonly large, was able to finally develop its natural size. The transformation of his magic astounded Harry. He felt his whole perception on magic change as he was able to perceive it in an even more instinctual way then before. For him magic, and its various application, become something natural,as breathing or tought the Elder wand found it's way back to it's master he didn't need it all. As his magical power increased his dependency on a foci decreased.

Following his graduation from the academy were various weddings and ceremonies of past collegues and friends. Ron and Hermione were now a married couple with their first child on the way. Harry tried to feel happy for them, after everything they have gone through for him, they deserved to be happy and content.

His relationship with Ginny was not going so well. He realised somewhere in their first year of dating that he didn't know her at all. The image she presented while at school completely gone in the privacy of their shared flat. He found her too judgamental and focused on material and financial.

He could understand the need for financial security but he could not approve mindless spending and flaunting of her newfound wealth. It should not be mentioned that all that money came from Harry and his inherited vaults.

He wondered what would Sirius say if he saw on what was his fortune spent. Would he approve the last ten pairs of expensive shoes Ginny felt she needed. Would Lily, his mother, approve of his lack of a backbone. What would James say if he found out that for the first time in his life Harry Potter was acting cowardly. He thanked Merlin she was not pregnant yet or he would be forced into a marriage he didn't feel was needed or reciproted from his perspective.

That internal debate forced him to finally end that farce of a relationship. He knew that it would be full of tears and melodrama but he din't expect the reactions he got at all. Molly, his future mother in law, was furious. Her reaction was so unexpected that it chilled Harry to the bone. Gone was the mother hen figure and in its place stood a witch that he could believe defeated Bellatrix Lestrange. In all his life he couldn't have dreamt that all that fury would turn against him.

He was kicked out of the apartmant he shared with Ginny and forbiden to return to the Burrow until he made up with her. Ginny like her mother, was furious. Having grown up in relative poverty she needed financial stability and felt that Harry was best in that regard.

But in the heat of a moment she snapped and told what she tought of the rest of him. Skinny, clingy little mother fucker she called him. She said she could do better than him, that her relationship with him made her a public figure and that she intened to stay that way.

What bothered him though was the reactions of his friends. Ron and Hermione were angry and were not talking to him at all. Before that unexpected silence Hermione sent him a howler stating that he was ruining his life, that he could not expect to find someone better. He snorted at that, after all he was the richest bachelor in magical Britan and at least in the top ten on the regular, mundane list.

He was scandalised because he didn't expect that his friends could abandon him so easily. He should have rememberd that Hermione was a Weasley now and that she would side with them. It seemed that the bookish, independant side of her was supressed in the more traditional relationship she shared with Ron. She became arrogant and even bragged that she was a wife of a man from an ancient pureblood family. Harry just could not believe that this once shy, intellignet and curious girl would fall so low and become a bigot. The irony was not lost on Harry as he well knew that she was a muggleborn.

Ron was worst. His wish to shine was finally fullfiled and it did not bring out the best out of him. As a junior Auror in the DMLE and a war hero he made decent wages. His status as a war hero and a sidekick of Harry Potter helped. Harry knew that secretly Ron hated him for it but it honestly wasn't his fault. As a coping mechanism he became arrogant and conceited. Harry was more and more reminded of a Malfoy than a Weasley.

The only people who didn't wear masks around him seemed to be Luna and Neville. He really appreciated their support but in a way realised he couldn't interfere with their own pending marriage. He really felt in the way.

His secret flight to the only home he had since his days at the Dursleys remained unseen. If some curious student watched the twilight sky he or she could barely see a pair of wings of a bluebird,his animagus form. He achieved it sometime before the end of his horcrux hunt. It was his form that resulted in his unaided flight from Gringot's since he was alone at that point.

If he was being frank with himself, he would never forgive his two friends from abandoning him in the midle of his , they were sorry, and they truly regreted their actions they said. He was reunited with them at the final battle, they brought him Snapes memories as they witnessed his execution by Nagini. Chirping a suspiciously snorting sound he tought friends indeed.

After his triumphant defeat of his main foe he slowly distanced himself from the world that he tried to embrace since his eleventh birthday. For Merlin's sake, he was twenty one years old and he could finally see the truth about the world he now belonged to. The mysteries of the magicals were shallow compared to their inadequacies. The need to stagnate was overwhelming and suffocating.

Something felt off, Harry tought, for the last few days. He found that the Hallows returned to him even after he buried the wand and dropped the stone. In his rage at his ex fiance he even snapped the Deathstick and threw it in the fireplace and it was then promptly burned by Kreacher. But somehow it found its way to him again whole and fully functional. He should not have been surprised as the stone behaved in a similar fashion being operational after Dumbleore cracked it. He was begining to doubt that he has really become the so called Master of the Hallows. Curious as to what mastering them entailed he set himself on research. Finding only what he already knew, that uniting the Hallows made one the master of Death, he decided to fully understand what that title would entail. The very notion of cheating death was ridiculous to him as Voldemort tried and failed, and even his mentor Dumbledore tried and succumbed to his own desperate need. Was he different from them? Why was he different from them?

He could not think of a good reason why that was. His logical mind could not believe all that Master of Death nonsense. That was the reason he was flying to Hogwarts now, in secrecy hoping to use the Room of Requirment to find in it the answer to his current predicament and worry. He flew on.


	2. Chapter 2

**MIRROR OF ERISED**

Landing on the top of the tower that held so many memories made Harry pause. He could remember it like it was yesterday. The death of Albus, the one mentor that knew the truth about him the whole time.

Retrospectively Harry felt slight irritation and appraisal at the same time for the Supreme Mugwamp. He was a teenage boy at the time of his death. The death of Sirius was then fresh, the death of the only father figure he felt he should emulate was really too sore a subject for him even now after all those wondered how difficult was for Albus to direct and orcherstrate his life at that point. Not too difficult as his last rebelious act resulted in the death of Padfoot.

Shifting in a way reminiscent of Snuffles all those years ago he found himself in his natural, human form. Living at Grimmauld seemed to agree with him. Finally having appropriate nutrition and forcing a natural growth spurt with potions that were used for underfed children he found himself at the height of his deceased Godfather. Training and good food, along with prolonged Quidditch practice made him look like a healty, tough guy. He looked like a law enforcer.

His black hair was untameable as ever but at least his scar had faded a little. His emerald eyes were no longer covered with his trademark glasses as he corrected his vision with a spell back in his first training year. He found them too volatile in his many fights as they tended to break or fall off of him.

Snapping from his toughts Harry covered himself with his Cloak and effectively made himself invisible. Silencing his feet he made his way down to the seventh floor. As he passed through he didn't bump into anyone. It seemed his presence was not yet noted. Finally descending the stairs and finding himself in the hallway with the tapestry of those ridiculous trolls he strolled three times in a circle.

"I need answers, please!"-He thought.

As soon as he finished with his pacing the doors appeared in front of him. Reluctantly opening them he entered the fabled Room. It was empty. Or almost so. At the center of the room stood something he didn't see since the end of his first year at the school. The mirror of Erised . He thought he would never see it again. A feeling of thrill went through him as he expected to see his family, his true family again. He neared the mirror in excitement and happiness. The reflection was blank and he felt disappointment in him at the thought that somehow the mirror didn't work anymore. Relief swelled in him as ripples appeared and his form was reflected in the mirror. The glint of his eyes was curious as the figure that was him and at the same time was not spoke for the first time.

"What do you need?"-it asked-"Why come here after three years? Why come at all?"

Stunned Harry blubbered-"W-who are you? With whom am I speaking?"-Frowning and drawing his holly wand-"You are neither me nor my family!"

The figure in the mirror, his doppelganger, roared with laughter-"Of course I'm not you. I am using your image to communicate with you. I am a shade of the Hallows, not substantial but hollow, a reflection."-it said after calming down.

Harry felt the need to ask why it appeared before him, was he the Master of the Hallows now? What will happen to him, but the figure in the mirror predicted that and answered.

"I am here now because you need me more than you needed me before"- in a serious voice it continued-"This mirror makes it possible to converse with you, to grant you that final wish in exchange for the Hallows. The Hallows, being from Death itself want to die but they are unable to."

Stunned into silence Harry listened on.

"As the Master, you command the Hallows. You can make it so that they die and their power ends with their death. For if they continue to exist your life will become eternal, and you will never see your family. If you ever hope to go "On" you must give up the Hallows."

"What would happen to me? Will I be able to keep the Cloak"-The Cloak was the only thing from his father and he didn't want to part from it. He didn't have anything from his mother and the last of his father's things was now threatened.

The figure smiled sympathetically and answered-"The Cloak will become an ordinary invisibility cloak, it will not be able to hide you from Death but its enchantments will not fail in time. The wand will become an ordinary wand ending its bloody history. Only the stone will perish into dust."

"What did you say about that wish? What kind of wish, like a muggle genii?"

His reflection laughed again-"I imagine something similar could be arranged. What do you wish for?"

"I-I don't know."-What could he wish for? Sirius among the living, his parents, Remus? Then he remembered, no magic can resurrect the dead. His shoulders fell down as he contemplated that fact.

"I want to live in a world where dead people can come back, where I could see my loved ones again!"

He felt proud of himself, imagining his meeting with them did it cross his mind how arrogant he sounded, how foolish.

"I can make it so, if you agree that it will end the Hallows."

"I do. I do. I don't care for the Hollows."-Excitedly Harry said.-"I give them to you"

He then proceeded to throw the stone and wand into the mirror but kept the cloak on his shoulders.

The reflection of him was not laughing anymore, but its eyes were strangely hollow, in an expression of concentration. Harry felt the magic of the castle stirring inside the Room, felt the wards of Hogwarts fall from the might of the magic gathered there. As he watched the figure in the mirror weave the spells he felt a jolt of terror. A feeling of utter coldness fell on him as he watched the mirror shatter and darkness take him. The last he heard was something he read in a fairytale long ago, he heard the unmistakable voice of Death mockingly say "Your wish is my command" and he finally understood his folly, the trap his ancestor evaded so long ago. He realized too late that really,

Death was cunning.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking with a massive headache and opening my eyes I found myself inside a department store, in front of a cracked mirror. Oh great, seven years of bad luck, the optimism I felt when I first made the wish to the strange figure in the mirror made me wince. I understood how utterly idiotic it was. To bargain with an unknown entity for something nobody could ever grant him. Looking around the department store noticing that it was closed. "How odd, in the the middle of the day. "-Murmuring I looked around myself. Strolling to the cash box-thingy I noticed that the muggle money was in a distinctive green color. What was it, dollars?

Musing I pocketed the money. So I must have ended in America. This story will be worthy to talk about at dinner tonight with the newly wed Longbottoms. I smiled and decided to contact them right away.

"Expecto Patronum"-Incanting I summoned the great silver stag that was the representation of my father.

"Go and find Luna, tell her I ended in America"-Waving my wand I directed the patronus outside.

"Tell her to contact the Ministry, to arrange a port key, I can't apparate overseas."

The stag leapt at my command but in the middle of the motion stopped and looked at me. Confused, I said-"Luna Lovegood, or Neville."-The stag made no move. Sighing, I dispelled the apparition and looked once more around myself.

Suddenly I heard a moan, like someone was in pain, like a person was choking. Walking wand in hand towards the sound I paused only to cover myself with the Cloak that was still on my person. Instinctively silencing my footsteps tiptoeing towards the dressing room from witch the moan was heard I opened the door. What I saw frightened me, reminded me of the Cave and the fire.

First I smelled the awful stink of decaying flesh and heard the buzzing of flies around the dead bodies. A grotesque image of a man chewing on a woman greeted me from the entrance of the cabin. He was chewing her torso, her breast tissue that has turned blue and was saggy and full of maggots. I felt like throwing up, the man was half naked with a horrible gash across his chest that looked infected. Then they noticed me.

"Inferi"-I shrieked a very piercing howl-"Reducto,Reducto"

I directed the spell at them, their torsos were blown up but still they were animated. Moaning in agony they twisted around and started slowly crawling towards me. The mans jaw was unhinged and his mandibles were showing, half rotten. The woman was leaking on the carpet. It was disgusting. In a panicky state I incanted a purification spell to get rid of the magic that moved these corpses. Nothing happened, nothing at all. Frowning, I directed another well placed reducto at their heads and ended them for good.

I didn't understand what they were. Inferi were animated through dark magic. Removing the source would usually end the threat. Unless the wizard was more powerful than I was and that was a ridiculous idea. Few could rival me in raw power these days.

Suddenly I remembered my words to the strange being in the mirror that was me and not me.

"I want to live in a world where dead people can come back…"-Paling as I realized I must have been in a different world, universe.

"Point me Teddy Lupin"-casting the spell I watched the wand spin on my palm, not once stopping. Feeling tears starting to well up I tried a few more times-"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy?". Nothing came up, the spell failed.

A few days passed since my arrival in this strange, new world. Soon I realized that there were no magical governments and that magic was regarded as a myth. This world relied more on technology. I could see that it was all at least a decade more advanced than from my home universe, judging by the computers I found and the strange thin televisions. I couldn't make myself do anything for the first few days except destroy those horrid beings I made a bargain for. Cursing Death and its slithery words. Shouldn't be so surprised, that kind of things only happened to me. I missed my godson, my friends and Hogwarts. There was nothing similar in this universe so I decided to stay in the same place. I didn't know in what city I was or what was the date, but I didn't care. The only consoling thought was that at least I could die now. When my time came I would finally see my family again. That was guaranteed.

Founding a comfortable corner in which I conjured a bed, placed a few strong security spells and dozed off. For the first few days it was my base and it would have to do. It was fairly convenient too. Since conjuring food was impossible I stayed near the supermarket to gather supplies.

I soon learned how to react to these strange inferi. Destroying them on sight using fire, piercing charms and even transfiguration. Even using an Imperio a few times but the spell was unreliable since the minds of the dead were practically nonexistent and very strange.

After making a base I charmed a messenger bag found in the store. Putting the invisible extension and feather light charms on it so that I could safely store all my supplies. Also charmed it so that only I and those approved could open it, and put a slight muggle repelling charm on it too.

I soon found out what kind of people inhabited this new world. In my short stay I came across rapists, murderers and thieves. Using mind arts on them first just to confirm what I already knew. Refrained from killing them directly but didn't help them either. A few times I could spy on a decent group and then would use my magical prowess to keep the immediate area clear of those zombies. Just so that the people I protected could gather some supplies and move on. It was my "saving people thing" acting up, I knew. Wondering if Death sent me here so that I could deal with this problem and was just teasing me with the whole mirror thing. Shrugging I went to work and transfigured a nearby walker into an adorable bunny that was promptly blown up. Permanent transfiguration was difficult and couldn't be made sure that the bunny wouldn't reverse to its undead form so I destroyed it. Better be safe than sorry.

The day that finally moved me from the department store was after two months of my stay. I was dozing off confident that the store was zombie free when I heard a shot. A gun shot, to be precise.

A few moments later I heard a voice say something and then:

"We ought to kill you."-A woman's voice hissed angrily. They were obviously dangerous then. Disillusioning myself so that I could remain unseen- "Point me"-whispering-I followed the general direction of the wand.

"Ease up? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole."

"Andrea, I said back the hell off."

"You just rang the dinner bell."

As far as I could tell with magic and intuition the only person I wouldn't help was that redneck Merle. He seemed as a racist bastard. And a sexist too, now I heard him speak a bit more. Ain't that nice, I thought sarcastically.

"All right? It ain't worth it."

"Now Merle, just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble."

"- You want to know the day? - Yeah."

"I'll tell you the day, Mr."

Listening to the exchange that was now on the roof, Harry followed quietly.

I listened as this new guy, Rick took control of the situation and restrained the lunatic on the roof. He really was dominant, how quickly he took control of the situation. He could respect someone like that. Officer friendly, indeed.

Silently apparating, something I picked up from Dumbledore, from the roof back to the bed I urgently tried to remove all evidence of my existence. Just as I returned the transfigured bed to a matchstick I felt a slight pressure on my back.

Hearing a voice of that woman, Andrea, speaks: "Freeze, hands in the air, buddy"

Feeling relief I hadn't been caught using magic I complied.

"Now turn around so we can see you"-said a mans voice, Rick.

Harry did so asking them:" Who are you, what do you want"-in a falsely scared voice.

He looked them with his expressive emerald eyes hoping that this little act would make them more relaxed.

They looked him all over, trying to assess how much danger he could be. Judging by Ricks warning look he probably failed the harmless test.

"Are you alone? We wont't hurt you."-He calmly said. I was impressed how well he managed to sound confident when he really didn't have control.

"Yea, I'm alone"-I drawled.

"What are you doing here?"-Andrea asked suspiciously.

"I live here"-I answered to their shock.

"Live here!"-Exclaimed Rick. "For how long?"

"A few months, I guess. I'm not sure really."

"You British or something kid"-Andrea asked in an amused voice.

Feeling slightly irritated by the woman I tried to counter-

"Yea, got a problem with that? And I'm not a kid"-I added in my angry outburst.

They just stood and laughed. It seemed that my outburst made me more approachable.

They lowered their weapons.

"Rick Grimes"-Rick introduced himself-"Police officer"

"Andrea-lawyer"-the blonde said.

"Harry Potter, a pleasure"-I said in a pleasant voice. Trying to be a little more forthcoming I tried-

"Are you thirsty or hungry? I have some food right here on this floor, I usually stay here."

As I was giving them a bottle of water each I noticed how many of the inferi roaming the streets were drawn to my store. I felt very possessive. They were gathering outside the glass door. I wondered how many of them would it need to break through.

Meanwhile Andrea saw a mermaid necklace that was on one of the counters. She seemed bashful for a second before saying-"For my sister. She loves mermaids."

"So Harry, how did you end up in the States?"  
>"Well I was visiting distant family when all this started happening. We started as a small group but I'm the only one left."-lying swiftly I said.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"-Rick sounded genuine too.

"So, Harry, got anywhere else to go?"-Andrea asked casually but I could detect a hint of saddnes in her tone.

"No, not really"

"You can always go with us, if you want to. You seem a good kind"-Rick offered.

I was really moved that in a world such as this someone could offer something so quickly. Then and here I decided I would go and at least try to protect this small group, secretly of course.

As I was walking with Rick and Glenn through the swarm of those stinky rotten corpses I discreetly put a few Notice-Me-Not charms on my group. They needed to find a way to travel back to their camp and I decided to help them. We were moving slowly, getting closer to the track that we would use to drive away. Glenn seemed a nice enough guy, if I remembered from the earlier talk he rescued Rick earlier.

The small group of scavengers consisted of two African-Americans named Jacqui and T.J.I didn't know where that asshole Merle was but I really couldn't care less. The Latino guy seemed ok. Feeling my stomach rising I tried to suppress a groan, almost throwing up from the smell of flesh on me. We camouflaged ourselves from the dead. I may have helped a bit but the rest was all them.

We were sneaking towards the truck when suddenly rain started to pour down. The inferi seemed to sniff us out as rain washed out the remains from our clothes.

"Run"-shouted Rick. So we complied. I tried to destroy a few with my transfigured machete with a few minor enchantments on it. A few people could say that they had a goblin quality grade machete for killing zombies. Feeling badass my attention from those two slipped and I found myself separated by a river of those geeks.

They really tried to help me but they had to worry about themselves, I understood that and didn't begrudge them. My resolve to help them was renewed several moments later when Rick came with a truck towards me. Exhausted I tried to get in the car but couldn't, knowing I mustn't reveal my magic I shout to him to go and started running in the opposite direction. Reluctantly we went separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as there was no one in sight I whipped my wand and started casting. Feeling particularly frustrated I froze the small army of inferi around me and with a shout of fury released the pent up magic. Dumbledore would be proud with the firestorm that melted concrete. Soon every zombie in the radius of 50 meters was incinerated. Wiping the sweat from my brow I transformed and flew in the general direction of Rick's group.

After a few hours of search I landed on the deserted roof of the store that was my base those two months.

"Uhh, gross."-The severed hand was starting to smell. I wondered was that Merle's hand. Did he manage to survive? Quickly taking out the remaining undead I launched from the roof and again took flight.

Suddenly feeling something peculiar I lowered myself to a window. An old lady stood on the window and watched my flight. I chirped and came to her. I could see that she was well provided for and was content. Peeking behind her shoulder I saw that this building was some kind of a refugee for the elderly. Feeling generous I sang to the old lady weaving enchantments of security and blessing at her and her people. She seemed to sense that I was no ordinary bird because she stilled and with tears in her eyes listened to my song.

In that moment I knew she would be safe for at least a month and feeling proud of myself flew off toward the entrance of the building. What I saw surprised me, there was Glenn taken as a prisoner. I couldn't believe it. What were those people thinking? In that moment I decided to silently control the situation so that it couldn't escalate any more.

Setting myself on a window near the place they held Glenn I dozed off. It seemed that this group was desperate for means of defending their families and the elderly. Casting a few compulsions to ensure peaceful conduct between the negotiators of the supposed kidnapping I dozed off.

I woke up to a shout and was about to cast a few compulsions when the lady that I sang to suddenly appeared. It seemed that her presence calmed both parties down. Looking at the arriving party I noticed it was Rick with two more men. They seemed relatively dangerous, especially the guy with the arrows. As they came to an understanding and switched hostages and exchanged words I prepared to leave.

Harry was planning to meet them on their way out of the city and join them then. As he contemplated his plan he settled on waiting on the highway he knew they would pass by. He untransformed and started walking out of the city, his machete in hand. It took about three hours to finally hear a car driving in his general direction. Walking away from the middle of the road Harry sarcastically imitated auto stoppers and waited for the car to stop.

A sudden exclamation of surprise was heard from Rick.

"Harry? Pal, you made it? I can't believe it"-Hysterically Rick exclaimed. Soon Harry was dragged in the car and introduced to everyone.

"Harry, meet Daryl and Shane"-Glenn introduced him to the rest of the group. Looking at them again from small distance this time, Harry couldn't help thinking how attractive the man called Shane was. He really looked like a ragged bad cop in those muggle movies.

"Hello. Nice meeting you. "-Pleasantly I said. Shane greeted me by simply nodding while Daryl ignored me. He was obviously worried about something.

"How'd you survive? I thought you got caught in that swarm?"-Rick guiltily said.

"I managed to get to the fire steps and climbed my way up the building. I stayed hidden for a few days until the inferi calmed down so I could walk away from the city."

Shane snorted-"What do you call them?"

I blushed-" Inferi, it was in one game I played"-Lying I mumbled. How stupid of me, they wouldn't know what an inferi was.

They laughed at my statement.

"Well, we call 'em walkers."-Daryl said sounding amused.

"Anyway I was walking toward the highway. Luckily I met you first."

The truck fell into silence as we drove off away from the dead city.

It was a couple of hours later that Harry arrived with his new companions to the campsite. There he was introduced to everyone. He met Rick's wife and kid and was introduced to them. They seemed a nice enough kind.

"Nice to meet you all."-They were curious about him, how had he survived so long on his own.

Shrugging I tried to explain-"I moved from place to place and tried to stay hidden from other people. Unfortunately Andrea here saw me and jumped me in my makeshift bedroom."

Everyone shared a laugh at that. It seemed that his easy going humor made them more relaxed in this fragile community.

Apart from those few people he talked to he saw a mother with a little girl, Carol and Sofia. They were clearly abused. He was glad when he found out that Shane beat the crap out of the guy. He wasn't able to meet Harry since he was still recuperating.

Since the commotion calmed down everyone seemed to start doing some job or task. Not wanting to be a free loader Harry offered to cook for them tonight. Since Lori was not a competent cook everyone quickly agreed to that.

As the sun set off Harry was content to just cook and think about his day in the camp. As soon as he came here he cast subtle wards around the whole area that would warm them of any troubles. He also silenced the group a bit so they didn't draw any more unwanted attention. Feeling safe he called everyone out to eat his grilled fish that was expertly prepared.

"This is excellent"-Amy, Andreas sister said-"are you a cook, Harry?"

"Not exactly, but I enjoy cooking so I know a few good tricks."

"No kidding, this is real good"-Carl shouted and everyone agreed.

Just as he was to make a comical retort Harry tensed, feeling that a large number of walkers were nearby. He was instantly on his feet and said:

"Quiet, do you hear that?"

Everyone instantly stilled and drew their weapons. In the silence they heard rasping and moaning, they were not alone.

Everyone fell into a neat formation, protecting the children and waited. As soon as they finished regrouping the dead came. About seven of them made their way towards them. Since they were forewarned they dealt with them quickly. As they were finishing the last walker a scream tore through the night. It seemed that Jim, Carol's husband was asleep. He didn't hear anything and was grabbed and killed.

After all that mess was over Shane walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"No wonder you survived so long on your own, kiddo"-Everybody agreed.

"You're good"-Dale smiled sympathetically as he watched Carol with her dead husband.

Frankly Harry was glad that the bastard was no longer a problem to their group.

Next morning Harry awoke to the sound of several people arguing. It seemed that Morales was bit and they were arguing what to do about that. Harry just found out that the bites of those things were mortally dangerous. Subtly he made a few diagnostics with the Auror trainee spells but got no results. It seemed like an infection but it couldn't be treated with magic. Frowning Harry wondered why that was. Was there something in the saliva that repelled magic? As hard as he tried the magic couldn't take hold. Morales was doomed.

Harry snuck and surprised the blond girl-"Happy birthday, Amy!"-she jumped in shock but quickly smiled at him and blushed and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. It seemed she had a thing for him.

"Well, it seems Andrea isn't the only one, ha?-Smirking in a way that would make Sirius proud I said. Amy mumbled something and quickly fled the trailer.

The general consensus was that they were no longer safe in the area. The whole group wanted to go on after losing two of their numbers. Morales was resting but he was as good as dead being bitten.

Rick wanted to go to someplace called the CDC, apparently it was some kind of a lab or a hospital. Shane wanted to go to some Fort that served as a military base. I had to wholeheartedly agree with Shane. If my magic wasn't able to cure Morales nothing could. But unfortunately I couldn't say that out loud.

Deciding to take the mantle of a chef once more I prepared breakfast from a few things I brought from the city. They were delicious but wouldn't make them suspicious of anything. The messenger bag wasn't searched and he could claim he brought the food with him. Actually he did, but he carried it in a separate pocket dimension, if anyone wanted to start getting technical.

As the group slowly came together for this late brunch Harry cleared his throat:

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me in when you didn't have to. I won't be a burden, I promise"

-My face was serious and voice firm. They smiled gently at my words and accepted them. Then I laid the makeshift table for them to eat.

"Once again Harry, this is exquisite!"-Dale said -"I must ask is there a special reason you cooked today?"-His eyes glowing mischievously looking at the amused Andrea and Amy.

"Err, no, the usual I guess"- Stuttering I replied.

"You're a good kid"-Jacqui said.

"And an even better cook"-Rick said to the general laughter.

Everyone was packing and trying to quickly get going. Since I didn't have anything on me except my bag I sat down near Morales and tried to console him.

"Hey man, can you keep a secret?"-I said knowing that in this state he won't tell anything to anybody. He only weakly nodded and started to cough blood on his shirt.

"I have a few special skills that could make this a lot easier for you"-Softly I said" Would you like me to use them?"

Nodding again I wasn't sure he even understood what I was wanst important anyway because I decided to make his death a lot less painful and quicker. Drawing my compassion and gentle felling of loss I incanted- "Avada Kadavra"-making sure no one saw me.

This is how Snape must have felt when he killed Dumbledore, musing I thought. I was sure my soul remained intact.

"Guys, hey, come quickly"-I shouted.

Everyone made their way to me and soon saw what made me call them.

"So he is dead then?And sooner than we tought."-Rick said.

Dale said-"We should bury his, we have enough time"

After a brief ceremony they buried Morales in a grave that he himself dug out a few days before the whole incident. As soon as that was done the group started to leave.

The Latino guy, I forgot his name, expressed his wish to leave with his family in search of relatives. Everyone accepted that and after a few goodbyes we went on our way. During the burial it was decided that we would head towards the CDC since it was closer. Shane seemed angry at that but looking closely I realized that he wasn't made because of that. Something fishy was happening between Lori and Shane, I concluded. Since hearing their own stories yesterday evening I assumed they were together before they found out Rick was alive.

I could really sympathize with Shane, he seemed the least understood and appreciated of the whole group. It was like he was a freeloader when on the contrary, before Rick came, he took care of everyone. It didn't surprise me seeing him so tense, so in hope of relieving all that pent up tension in the group I went to talk to Shane.

"Hey Shane, can I call you Shane?"-I said to him.

"Sure Harry, did you need something? Rick is over there."-pointing away where Rick stood.

"I wanted to talk to you. I saw you shoot in the dark and wanted to ask would you teach me? I could teach you to make food out of nearly anything."-Half serious, half-jokingly I said.

His expression become serious and after a few moments he said-"If we survive to the CDC I'd gladly teach you."

"Thanks Shane, if you need anything I can help you with just ask me."-I said before entering the car with Glenn.

Lori saw all that and frowned in contemplation of the current situation. She fucked up with Shane she knew. How would she explain any of it to Rick? What was she going to do? Frowning she nudged Carl in the car and prepared to leave.

Carol and Sofia were in an official mourning, but neither felt particularly sad. Jim ued to scare Sofia with his cuddling and Carol was so abused she couldn't do anything about it.

Slowly the group started to leave in a straight line in the direction of the higway. Everyone was quiet since the death of Morales. Nobody wanted to thing what would have happened if Harry haven't heard anything that night. Half of them could be dead. They now owed him and accepted him in the group. As they were slowly approaching Atlanta and the CDC the tensions grew as people became nervous.

Parking in front of the building and heading towards it had Harry in deep contemplation. Could someone have survived and found a cure? Was the building abandoned? He didn't know any of that but was glad there were no more inferi on toughts were interrupted when Shane said:

" All right, everybody back to the cars."

"Let's go.

Move."

"The camera, it moved."-Rick desperately said.

"You imagined it."

"It moved."

" Rick, it is dead, man."-Now angry Shane turned to his partner.

"It's an automated device.

It's gears, okay? They're just winding down."

"Now come on."

"No, just go away."

Shane:" Man, just listen to me.

Look around this 's dead, okay? It's dead. You need to let it go, Rick. Rick, there's nobody here! "

Sounding hysterical Rick shouted "I know you're in there. I know you can hear me."

"Everybody get back to the cars now!"-Shane furiously shouted.

"Please help us. We have women, children, - no food, hardly any gas left."

"There's nobody here."

"We have nowhere else to go. If you don't let us in, you're killing us! - Please! "

"Come on, buddy, let's go. Let's go."-Taking pity on his friend Shane started to draw him away from the door.

Nearly desperate to kill now, everyone jumped as the doors suddenly opened and lights started to illuminate the courtyard. They were allowed to enter.


End file.
